


lily

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [23]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 24: lilyThere’s lilies on her pillow, the petals glowing softly in the moonlight.
Relationships: Raven/Starfire
Series: femslash february 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	lily

There’s lilies on her pillow, the petals glowing softly in the moonlight. 

Raven doesn't have the energy or desire to question it. 

She doesn't need to, she already know who these are from. Her fingers brush against the petals, and they're soft. Softer than a lot of the things she deals with.

Starfire isn't nearly as subtle about her affections as Raven is, and honestly?

Raven doesn't mind.

It's flattering, sweet. It makes her feel less monstrous then she probably is, makes something cold inside of her melt.

She puts the lilies in a vase.

They'll die eventually, but for now they'll bring a flush to her cheeks every time she looks at them.


End file.
